


Sleeping Beauty

by ThisIsMyDesignHannibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Fairy Tale Elements, First Kiss, Hair-pulling, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal takes care of Will, Happy Ending, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, POV Hannibal, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Post-Season/Series 03, Sleeping Beauty Elements, Will is unconscious, references to murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsMyDesignHannibal/pseuds/ThisIsMyDesignHannibal
Summary: My contribution toRadiance Anthology's#HannigramFirstKissChallenge!! <333After slaying The Dragon together and their fall from the cliff, Hannibal has watched over an unconscious Will. Perhaps a kiss will wake his sleeping beauty?





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fragile-teacup (Mrs_Gene_Hunt)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Gene_Hunt/gifts), [wraithsonwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wraithsonwings/gifts), [victorine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorine/gifts), [Weconqueratdawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weconqueratdawn/gifts), [TigerPrawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/gifts), [purefoysgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purefoysgirl/gifts), [HotSauce418](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotSauce418/gifts), [TheSilverQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverQueen/gifts), [slashyrogue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/gifts), [apoptoses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apoptoses/gifts).



> Enormous thanks to my amazing beta [fragile-teacup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Gene_Hunt/pseuds/fragile-teacup) !
> 
> Gifting to some wonderful writer friends who have been incredibly supportive of me this year. I couldn't have done any of this without you. Your talent and encouragement is a shining light XOXO
> 
> This fic has also been [translated into Russian here ](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6451650) by the generous [Itami67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itami67/pseuds/Itami67)! Thank you!

You’ve slept for so long. The dragon long slain. The salt and blood long washed from your skin. Your body has healed around you, but still you refuse to wake.

I’ve watched you for so long — watched  _ over _ you for so long. If it’s possible, I know each curve and hollow of your face with even more precision than before, every inch of your skin in a way entirely new as I care for you — new scars mapped and branded on my mind.

These new scars are not mine, but they are  _ ours _ .

Nothing short of  slaying a dragon could have been enough to fuel your becoming. To fuel  _ our _ becoming.

Yet still you sleep.

I’ve waited for so long. Willing you to wake into this new life — to open those remarkable eyes and look at me, with all the fierceness of your wrath channeled finally into love. Do you know how you slay  _ me _ with each shiver, with every false flutter of your lashes, each a tiny hope murdered when your eyes remain closed?

Can you feel me here? Your hand clasped tightly in my own, as it was in the water, as it was when you dragged me onto the beach, the dragon’s screams still fresh in our ears — our blood pooling together, the salt water stinging our wounds as you commanded me to open my eyes. Your voice seemed far away but fierce. I heard you. I could never refuse you anything.  

But our eyes met only for a second before I saw your own roll back and close, adrenaline spent, your weight falling heavy against my chest — a fear I have never known screaming in my veins, tempered only by the feel of your heart beating strong against my own.

Oh, how I called to you then. My ragged voice quiet at first, barely a whisper, then firm, louder still, but oh, how I screamed in the end, enough to set the seas to boil.

But still you did not wake. Not then, and not through all the endless days and sleepless nights I’ve spent here by your side, quiet now and watchful. It was your voice that brought me back, and the feel of your hand in mine. But no matter the words I whisper in your ear, the firm commands, the desperate calls echoing through this empty house, the tight grip I keep on your hand, still you have not returned to me. You linger where I cannot follow and my vigil flame has yet to call you back.

Stubborn to the last.

Perhaps you know exactly what you do. My stubborn, vicious,  _ radiant _ Will — you know I would never leave your side, and you always promised a reckoning. Perhaps this is just a taste of the prison you once wished for me, my love for you all the tether you could ever need to keep me here forever.

And I would stay happily at your side for as long as you would have me. You have given me a taste of total and complete perfection after long denial, and I would wait for you forever.

My patience has been my offering, the one thing I should have given you from the very beginning. I should have learned long ago not to rush you — that you come to things in your own time, and always in ways I can never predict. But patience in the face of love has ever been a fickle beast.

_ I have waited long enough. _

If dragons be the stuff of fairy tales, perhaps there is but one sure way to make you wake…

It would be a lie to say your lips have not tormented me with their siren song since the day we met. I remember them on the bluff. Bloody. Triumphant. Curling a smile around words I’d wished for with everything I was.

_ It’s beautiful. _

_ You _ were beautiful. You are beautiful still.

My scarred sleeping beauty.

But you are no shrinking violet, no princess in need of saving. No, you are the wrathful lamb, my vicious dragon slayer. Perhaps this kiss will be my last and my first in one? Perhaps it will be the final price of my devotion. What will your eyes hold for me once they finally open? Fury? Desire?  _ Love _ ? To see anything at all would be worth any manner of risk. The fire you stole from the Dragon lives in you still; it need only be rekindled.

You have slumbered long enough, Will. I would take from you one more thing… one more thing before I give you everything you could want for the rest of your life, if only you will let me.

I would steal a kiss.

Your brow is cool under my palm, your curls clean and fresh as I weave them through my fingers. I draw closer, feel your breath, soft and sweet between parted lips. Your scent engulfs me, pulling me in, warm and close, the smell of home.

I hover, suspended, one final moment before the plunge. My eyes seek yours one more time, for once wishing them to stay closed, if only for a moment more, unable to deny myself this sweetness now that I’m so close. 

But still you sleep.

I move my hand from your hair to cup your cheek, my other still firmly holding yours, brought now to rest pinned between our chests. I can feel your heart beating, steady against the back of my hand. I imagine it quickening in time with my own. Can you feel how it hammers now against your fist? It beats like this only for you.

There is nothing left to do but leap — but softly this time. This time there is no pain, no fear of separation — this time there is only tenderness, your lips meeting mine, soft, yielding, perfect.  The stubble of your beard scratches at me like a thicket of thorns. It feels only right that I have to battle my way to you in some small way. The feel of it on my skin is as delicious as your mouth. To taste you in this way… to taste you in a way that will not hurt you… it is everything.

I kiss you deeper, harder. I kiss you as if you are awake, and I am immediately lost. I kiss you as I have wanted to kiss you since the day we met. I pretend you kiss me back, opening around me, pulling me in.

Accepting me. Loving me as I love you.

I am drowning in you — happily — your siren song calling me to dash myself against rocks I long ago called home. Truly I must be lost, your kiss a final enchantment beckoning me to leave reality behind… I must be, as I can feel your lips respond to mine, hear your breath quickening, feel your hand tightening in my own. I am lost and wish never to be found.

But no, this is no dream, no fairy tale I have spun around us, gossamer silk and fragile. No, this is happening.  I feel your tongue move against my own, seeking, your lips growing ever more urgent, more demanding. I would give you everything. I allow myself to drown in your desire. I allow myself to drown in the possibilities…

_ All I’ve ever wanted… _

I could stay here forever, but I force myself to pull back slowly. I must. I have to  _ see _ . Never so reluctant in all my life… I pull my lips from yours only far enough to see your remarkable eyes, open now and fixed on me.

My sleeping beauty, my dragon slayer, awake again with your eyes full of fire.

_ Radiant. _

The room contracts to only us, tension sending sparks out enough to burn the world. Is it wrath or desire I see fanning the flames inside you?

Your lips part, spit wet, red and plump… irresistible. Your voice cracks around broken syllables as you try to speak. You lick your lips, throat working through disuse to try again. Your eyes are still fixed on me. Your nails dig into the back of my hand between us. I feel your other hand reach up to slide through my hair, clutching hard at the back of my head, violence rippling as your first words try to tumble from lips I so desperately need to taste again…

_ Please. Will. _

Your words synchronize with the fierce clench of your fingers in my hair. Pleasure and pain wrapped together in a beautiful gift. 

You are already pulling me closer, your lips only a whisper away, as I hear you say…

“Do that again.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, THANK YOU FOR READING! Kudos and friendly comments are magical, and you are magical for leaving them! 
> 
> Come flail at me about Hannibal on [Tumblr](https://thisismydesignhannibal.tumblr.com/) !
> 
> Also, special thanks to whoever made that gif! I can't find the original creator, so if you know tell me! I owe them for all the time I've spent staring at it! ;P


End file.
